


Lucky Strike (小部分外链）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	Lucky Strike (小部分外链）

黄景瑜此刻虽然面无表情，内心却是水火交融既沸腾又冷静，想立刻把尹昉扔到床上好好操干一番，又想暂时享受尹昉将孩子抱在怀里哄着逗着的贤妻模样。保姆没过几分钟也离开了，毕竟多留了对方一小时，尹昉心里也过意不去。黄景瑜抱胸倚着卧室门框，尹昉刚才在客厅叫他是催他回去，这附近天再黑就打不到车了。黄景瑜却一脸无所谓，说大不了借他留宿一晚。尹昉无言以对，怀里的宝宝突然间哭起来，尹昉赶紧抱着他回到卧室，坐在床沿正要撩起衣摆喂奶时，黄景瑜从后面盯视过来的眼神如芒刺在背，让尹昉十分不自在地扭过头，“你能不能回避一下。”

“为什么？我有妨碍你吗？”非但没有收敛，黄景瑜还得寸进尺地绕过床尾站到他面前，目光赤裸地往他胸口看。  
“不就是喂奶么，又不是没见过，我有个Omega朋友也在哺乳期，人家就表现得很正常。”  
尹昉被说得面红耳赤，一时也懒得理他，宝宝胖嘟嘟的小手一直揪着他的衣服不放，哭声越来越响，他也顾不得了，赶紧掀起衣服将已经溢出乳白色汁液的乳头塞进宝宝嘴巴里。空气一时安静地厉害，只有小孩子啜吮奶水的声音，尹昉全程低着头一动不动，黄景瑜也像失声般不再嘴贱挑事。

喂完奶宝宝睡得很快，脸颊因为一直抵着尹昉的胸口被挤出一个大印子，看起来可怜又可爱。尹昉将他小心放置到婴儿床上，抽来几张湿巾将胸前的奶水擦净，这才有空闲去搭理黄景瑜。  
“不想吵醒孩子，去客厅说话。”倒是黄景瑜先跟他开口了，语气严肃，听得尹昉莫名其妙，只得亦步亦趋地跟了出去。

一到客厅尹昉就被黄景瑜推倒压制在沙发上，紧随而来像狂风暴雨般释放的信息素将尹昉浑身浇了个透。身体被侵蚀得软热无力，一时急红了眼，张着唇正要骂他，却被黄景瑜低头堵下来的嘴唇插满了口腔，诞液里也是浓厚的信息素，因为黄景瑜猝不及防的深吻灌至五脏六俯，每个细胞都被高热充塞，烫得像水壶里快要滚沸的水，止不住要沿着壶壁喷薄而出。

尹昉拼命捶打挣扎，却被黄景瑜扑上来的吻无情地打断。直到男人吻得舒服满意了，才舔着他发麻的舌尖退出来。

“你发什么神经。”这突如其来的袭击太过可怕，尹昉张着酸软的口腔仍然喘不过气。  
黄景瑜抹去他淌至下巴的涎液，粗粝地说，“别动，乖乖回答问题，否则有得你好受。”

“根本没有结婚，也没有被标记，对不对？”

尹昉热得快要蒸发的脑袋原本还糊成一团，听到这句话立刻惊醒半分，怔怔地问，“你怎么发现的。”

黄景瑜唇角上扬，露出一个势在必得的笑容，“因为，你的孩子是我的。我就是那个精子捐献者。”

尹昉脸上的表情可谓精彩纷呈，先是像看傻子一样盯着黄景瑜，而后从震惊到怀疑，再到不可置信，最后自己也变成傻子般跟黄景瑜两两相对，目瞪口呆。

“你、你怎么认定他就是你的孩子。”尹昉结巴了。

“当然是你亲口承认的。”黄景瑜乐极了，从没见过尹昉这幅傻样，忍不住逗弄他，“你老公我很年轻，比你小六岁，身高187，AB型，92年出生，精子捐献者里只此一家，别无他处。”

“什么乱七八糟的。”

黄景瑜见尹昉急得生气了，便不再跟他玩笑，“宝宝的床头挂了一张精子捐献者的信息卡，我刚才看过了，最后一栏的备注内容，你一直没注意到吧？”

尹昉一愣，的确，那张卡片是当时负责他的医生亲手交给他的，并无特殊意义，他只是觉得一切都是缘份，于是作为纪念随手挂在了婴儿床上，自然也不会刻意去解读上面的信息。

有什么秘密正要破土而出，尹昉不自觉地咽了口口水。

黄景瑜将嘴唇贴上他的额头，亲他的眉心，鼻梁，鼻尖，再到四唇相印，“YF1130827，YF是我和你，1130是我的生日，827是你的生日，这是我当初捐献时用心写上去的，永远都不会忘记。”

“骗人…不可能，我随便乱选的，怎么可能是你。”  
尹昉捂住脸不敢看他，太不可思议了，虽然他们的身体已交合过无数次，但是为黄景瑜生下小孩这件事，却让他感到无比心动，简直害臊得想死。

“挡着干嘛，脸红就能让孩子换个爹吗？”黄景瑜毫不怜惜地扯开他，愤愤道，“该死的，你知道这五年来我忍得有多辛苦么，要不是我跟来这趟，你是不是一辈子都要骗我到底？什么结婚什么丈夫，都见鬼去吧，事实只有一个，你就是一块怎么都捂不热的冰，对谁都能好，就对我最无情。”

黄景瑜说着说着有点哽咽，被突然抛弃的记忆伤他至深，最爱的人不见了，可世界依然照样转，周围的人和物没有任何改变，唯独他被挖出一块血窟窿，疼得受不了。

“景瑜，听我说。”尹昉抹去眼里的水雾，让视线变得清明，“这五年来我没有找过任何人，从来就只有你，发情期再难熬我也一个人挺过来了，每经历一次折磨，就让我更清晰地认识到，自己有多想念你，有多渴望回到你身边，跟是男是女是Alpha还是Omega都无关，我喜欢的只是黄景瑜，他只能是你。”

尹昉盯着黄景瑜发红的眼睛，认真又虔诚，“我不想逃避了，逃避只会让我变得更煎熬，我想成为你的人。”

尹昉无法欺骗自己，也无法做戏掩饰，他喜欢黄景瑜，非常喜欢，五年过去未有一丝一毫的消减，他想被他占有，被他粗壮的阴茎狠狠操干，就算被野蛮地打开生殖腔，被内射被标记，他也愿意放纵此生唯一的一次，享受被心爱之人全盘掌控，失去任何思考和顾虑，只有裸裎相对爱欲横流的鱼水之欢。

他们重新吻到一起，尹昉的下面已经湿了。臀缝里黏糊糊的稠液正在随着黄景瑜揉弄臀肉的动作被挤压出来。黄景瑜几乎不费吹灰之力将他制得服服帖帖，就算此刻被剥掉内裤一插到底，尹昉也只会发出欢愉的浪叫，祈求他轻点慢点，不要玩弄他干涸了五年、敏感到一点摩擦都承受不住的饥渴的身体。

上衣被黄景瑜用力撕开，因为激动而重新溢出奶水的乳头被黄景瑜一口含住，像对待女性般吸吮舔弄的方式让尹昉甜腻地呻吟着挺胸相迎，被吻得麻木的唇娇艳欲滴，连连呼出起雾般的热气，眼眶里积着两片红色的小水洼，在黄景瑜将手指插入湿到自动张开的小孔时立刻破膜而出。紧接着颈环被咬开了，啪嗒一声，清脆撩人，冷冽高贵的玫瑰香味迅速侵占了黄景瑜的感官，胸口剧烈起伏，因为它太过甜美的气息感到了窒息般的疼痛。他摘掉那根碍事的Chocker，那种璃璃质的色泽缠绕在尹昉优美修长的脖颈上，只会让他变得色气又充满欲望，像一只贪欲的雌兽。

黄景瑜将尹昉翻过身，他舔上去的力道非常粗鲁，腰胯被软绵绵按着的尹昉发出情色又舒服的喘叫，长年受颈环保护的腺体柔嫩脆弱，只是被黄景瑜舌苔上细小的颗粒刮过扫过就引起令全身颤栗般的电流。

被尖牙刺穿的刹那，黄景瑜雄伟翘立的阴茎同时顶开穴口撞进深处，上下同时受到刺激，尹昉像一只垂死挣扎的幼兽般呜呜哭泣，下面的小嘴咬住黄景瑜直往深处吞，光是被插入就要到达高潮般，涌出一层层稠密的热液，烫得黄景瑜腰椎一麻，龟头被迫吐出几缕精水。

信息素疯狂地交融汇合，席卷纠缠着攀上极乐之巅。

黄景瑜的两只手掌沿着尹昉的肋骨和腰侧来回抚摸，将被咬破的腺体舔得又薄又红，让它裹上丰沛的唾液，以肉眼可见的速度飞快愈合。

他撑起手臂在尹昉两侧，背肌隆起分明的线条，顶开尹昉因为平趴在沙发上而显得紧致高热的臀缝，开始肉贴肉地操干尹昉的水穴。心灵上的满足感不是过往任何一次性交可以比拟，他们都被快感冲昏了头，性爱里独有的交合声越来越激烈，尹昉腰肢凹陷，脸颊贴着沙发啜泣尖叫，在黄景瑜掰开他的臀肉挺动腰杆重重贯入时，两条小腿不受控制地弹跳晃动，他已经进入强制发情，全身湿软滑腻，次次被插溅出来的爱液像在他的屁股上开出一朵花，淫浪得一塌糊涂。

黄景瑜无法再等待，龟头频频擦过那条高热微张的小缝却没法顺利进入，他一把抱起尹昉让他的两条腿垂在自己两侧，托起他的臀部勾开穴肉重新插进去，尹昉的胸膛和手臂立刻攀紧了他，随着高昂的一声喘叫，阴茎顶开肉瓣撞出更大的口子，黄景瑜心疼得抱紧尹昉绷紧颤抖的身子，这场性爱对他们而言都是甜蜜到可怕的折磨，炽热、柔软、水嫩，脑子乱成一团，灵魂也一并被抛至欲望的浪尖反复颠簸，汗液一层层从皮肤里冒出来，犹如置身温泉之中，只有紧紧贴在一起才不至于被滑开。

在尹昉高扬着脖颈濒死缠住黄景瑜的哭喊中，阴茎彻底撞开小腔冲进去，里面是更加湿滑烫热的小嘴，像是有生命般紧紧箍住他。黄景瑜甩了甩粘满汗水的脑袋，长呼一口热气，托住尹昉的后颈亲吻他，他的Omega已经双目失焦，被猛拍过来的情潮完全溺毙了。黄景瑜一下下轻拍他的背，舌头带着安抚不停地啜吻他。

阴茎正卡在生殖腔口成结射精，时间会持续得有点长，除了享受暖洋洋的氛围别无他法。尹昉在几分钟后终于拾回意识，扭着身子直往他怀里缩，他浑身敏感得可怕，一摸一个手印子，被内射的快感仍在四肢百骸流窜不止，让他时不时发出猫叫般绵长细软的呻吟。

严丝合缝地缠在一起，仿佛胸膛里鼓动的是同一颗心脏，互相烙下永不分离的承诺。

“孩子叫什么名字？”  
“尹小昱。”  
“我觉得要改一下名。”  
“改什么？”  
“叫尹大昱吧。”  
“那小昱怎么办。”  
“黄小昱啊，正在肚子里这个。”  
“能不能有点文化。”  
“就这么定了，我喜欢。”

尹昉难得懒惰一次，不想与他争辨，乖乖亲了他一口，“行，老公喜欢就好。”

像都市传说般的命运之爱，充满害羞又惊喜的幸福感，这次终于被他牢牢拽在手里，再也不放开。

END

Lucky Strike，一击必中。


End file.
